Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a positioning cushion of the type having a first positioning unit, which has a foam material, and a second positioning unit. Furthermore the present invention concerns a medical imaging apparatus with such a positioning cushion.
Description of the Prior Art
During a medical imaging examination, especially a magnetic resonance examination, it is important for the patient being examined to remain as motionless as possible. To achieve this, attempts are made to positionally fix at least the areas of the patient to be examined, so that even unintentional movements of the patient can be prevented where possible.